doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Terror of the Autons
"Terror of the Autons" is the first story of the eighth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Background information Apocrypha Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Jon Pertwee *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *The Master - Roger Delgado *Jo Grant - Katy Manning *Captain Mike Yates - Richard Franklin *Sergeant Benton - John Levene *Rex Farrel - Michael Wisher *McDermott - Harry Towb *Time Lord - David Garth *Radio Telescope Director - Frank Mills *Professor Philips - Christopher Burgess *Goodge - Andrew Staines *Rossini - John Baskcomb *Museum Attendant - Dave Carter *Farrell Senior - Stephen Jack *Mrs. Farrell - Barbara Leake *Strong Man - Roy Stewart *Brownrose - Dermot Tuohy *Telephone Mechanic - Norman Stanley *Policeman - Bill McGuirk (credit only) *Auton Policeman - Terry Walsh *Auton Leader - Pat Gorman *Auton Voice - Haydn Jones Uncredited performers *Eve Aubrey as a housewife (3) *Mike Austin as circus folk #1 (2) *Bob Blaine as an Auton in carnival mask (3-4) *Alan Chuntz as a UNIT soldier (4) *Les Clark as an Auton in carnival mask (3-4) *Les Conrad as a UNIT soldier at observation point (4) *Roger Delgado as Rex Farrel (4) (disguised as the Master) *Duke Dupree as circus folk #2 (2) *Ian Elliott as an Auton in carnival mask (3-4) *Brian Gilman as an Auton in carnival mask (3-4) *Brian Gough as circus folk #3 (2) *Stuart Harwood as an Auton in carnival mask (3) *Nick Hobbs as an Auton in carnival mask (3-4) *Stan Hollingsworth as a coach driver (4) *Bill Horrigan as an Auton policeman (2-3) *Gordon Howes as circus folk #4 (2) *Mario as circus folk #5 (2) *Jack Murray as circus folk #6 (2) *Sylvia Lane as a housewife (3) *Tom O'Leary as an Auton (1,3) *Charles Pickess as an Auton in carnival mask (3-4) *Gregory Powell as an Auton policeman (2-3) *Sheila Power as a housewife (3) *Tommy Reynolds as an Auton doll (2-3) *Bobby Roberts as man with elephants (2) *Mac Russell as circus folk #7 (2) *Mike Stevens as an Auton in carnival mask (3-4) *Roy Street as a UNIT motorcyclist (4) *Steve Sullivan as circus folk #8 (2) *E. Turner as circus folk #9 (2) *Edward Vaughan as circus folk #10 (2) *Terry Walsh as a UNIT soldier (4) *Derek Ware as a UNIT soldier (4) *Paul Warren as an Auton in carnival mask (3) *Unknown performer as a UNIT driver (3) Crew *Written by Robert Holmes *Directed by Barry Letts (uncredited) *Produced by Barry Letts *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental Music by Dudley Simpson *Circus Sequences by Courtesy of Robert Brothers *Film Cameraman - John Baker *Film Editor - Geoffrey Botterill *Visual Effects - Michael John Harris *Action by HAVOC *Costumes - Ken Trew *Make-up - Jan Harrison *Lighting - Eric Monk *Sound - Colin Dixon *Special Sound - Brian Hodgson and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Ian Watson References 1971; 1972 A-level; air strike; asphyxiation; autojet; Auton; Auton chair; Auton doll; Beacon Hill Research Establishment; Bessie; black pudding; blowfish; Bluebottle Three; bomb; British Army; bull; Bunsen burner; Cambridge University; Campbell; captain; car; carbon dioxide; cephalopod; circus; coach; cocoa; coffee; colonel; company; computer; cosmic science; cryptology; daffodil; dematerialisation circuit; director; duty officer; Eagle; Earth; egg; elephant; Elsie; espionage; Farrel's plastics factory; field section; fighter plane; forceps; Frankenstein; Greyhound; heart failure; Home Counties; horse box; hydrogen line; hypnosis; I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire; Lamadine; lion; lung; Malfeasance Tribunal; the Master's TARDIS; Masters; megaton; meteorite; Ministry of Technology; motorcycle; National Space Museum; Nestene; Nestene energy unit; octopus; plastic; Plastic Comes to Town; post-mortem; professor; radio; radio telescope; RAF Strike Command; rocket; Rossini Brothers International Circus; Lord Rowlands; Royal Air Force; scalpel; scanning molecular structure analyser; scientific consultant; scientific supplies section; Scotsman; sergeant; Shaw, Liz; shock; steady state micro-welding; Sylvia; Tarminster; tea; telepathy; telephone; telephone box; television; Time Lord; tissue compression eliminator; Trap One; United Kingdom; United Kingdom law enforcement; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT HQ; video conference; virus; volatiser Additional references A.C. Frost; DJJ808C; POF610G; TMF99F Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes